Under The Milky Way
by Akane Hikari
Summary: A oneshot story of Inu and Kag. Left alone Kagome and Inuyasha fall asleep during a rainny day. Inuyasha seems to drift into the future and sees his life with Kagome. But is it a dream, or is it the future being told to him?


This is a short little story. Thought about it while reading a INUYASHA AND THE TOOTH FAIRY by The Literary Dragon. It's so cute! You should read it if you haven't!

* * *

Under The Milky Way.

* * *

"Inuyasha...where are the guys?" Kagome asked as she sat alone with Inuyasha in a small hut. The only response Kagome received was a grunt of uncertainty. Blowing air out of the corner of her mouth, moving her hair upwards Kagome sighed. They'd been sitting alone for about 2 hours, outside it was raining rivers. Kagome wondered if the rain would ever stop.

"Hey.." Inuyasha started as he moved to his knees, like he always did when he sensed something. "Kagome, get over here." Inuyasha said as Kagome didn't judge and did as was told.

Silent as possible Kagome hurried to Inuyasha. "What is it?" Kagome whispered as she placed her hands on his shoulders.

"Sh..." Inuyasha hushed as Kagome huffed air into her cheeks like a child. After a few minutes Kagome started to wonder what Inuyasha was worked up about. Rubbing her eyes slowly Kagome knew she was tired, but Inuyasha wouldn't let her sleep if danger was near. He cared to much even if he didn't show it. Yawning after a few minutes Kagome shook Inuyasha shoulder, gaining a glare from the annoyed hanyo.

"Inuyasha, I'm sleepy." Inuyasha said rubbing her left eyes softly. Inuyasha lowered his glare to a soft stare. What could he do? If she was sleepy then if danger did strike she would be to tired to do anything.

"Go to sleep. I'll wake you if anything happens." Inuyasha said with a soft tone that seemed to sooth Kagome's mind. Nodding Kagome turned around and laid against his back.

"Thanks Inuyasha." Kagome said as she closed her eyes and got comfortable. Inuyasha tried to stay as still as possible to keep herfrom waking up. Smiling Inuyasha kept his eyes trained on out side and his hearing for anything that sounded like a demon or danger towards Kagome.

Sniffing the air lightly Inuyasha noticed that the rain sent was mixing with Kagome's own calming down his body. Shuffling lightly as not to disturb Kagome Inuyasha sat down on his rear.

"You're always going to be with me Kagome.." Inuyasha murmured as he felt his lids slide over his weary eyes. Before he realized it he had drifted off into a soft slumber.(kinda like what you get when you daydream a little to much and you can hear what's going on but, when you wake up it's like 30 minutes went by. I would know! ) Breathing through his mouth Inuyasha felt his ear twitch.

* * *

A voice floated to his ears. He knew the voice, but it was different, some how older, more mature.

"Inuyasha, wake up honey." The voice floated on the soft breeze caressing his cheeks. Fluttering his eyes slowly Inuyasha saw a woman's smiling face.

"H-huh?" Inuyasha asked as he lifted a hand to his face shielding from the sun.

"Oh honey, come on, Inumaya wants to show you her new attack." The woman said as she extended her hand to him.

"Huh?" Inuyasha asked again as the woman's face finally came into view. Kagome's soft features showed in the lighting. "Kagome?" Inuyasha asked as the older version of Kagome pulled him to his feet. She was wearing a traditional kimono, he thought it was quiet flattering on the woman he traveled with for over 2 years.

"Hai. Come on darling. Inumaya is very proud of her new attack." Kagome repeated as she looped her arm around his as they walked. Inuyasha kept looking at her with such interest as to who Inumaya was and why Kagome looked so much older. "Oh and honey, Konna need to be taken out to see mother. She's staying the weekend with her." Kagome's soft motherly voice said startling Inuyasha, but he nodded non the less.

"Kagome, what's going on?" Inuyasha asked. Kagome looked at him oddly then smiled.

"I knew this would happen sooner or later." Kagome laughed. "It's been 15 years since you told me that you loved me. Do you remember when we were in that shack during the rain? Sango, Miroku, and Shippo were off in another town." Kagome started, pausing only for Inuyasha's reply.

"Yeah, you fell asleep, you sent mixed with the rain and I fell asleep. I woke up here." Inuyasha said as he looked at Kagome.

"Yeah, a few hours later we woke up in each others arms. During our sleep we snuggled. It was quiet embarrassing. But we both quickly recovered. It was night time, I said that the starts were supposed to come out. I suggested to go out at look at the sky. We sat down out side on a blanket and started at the sky." Kagome said as stars sparkled in her eyes as she remembered the memory of the night long ago. Inuyasha watched her as the smile that he loved crossed her face. "A meteor shower started and we decided to wish on the shooting stars. It must of given you all the motivation in the world, because you kiss me. It was the first time since the battle with Kaguya that we kissed." Kagome said pausing to see Inuyasha's reaction.

"I did?" Inuyasha asked somewhat surprised, somewhat proud that he got the courage to do that. "What happened next?" Inuyasha asked. Kagome smiled.

"You told me that you loved me. You said that I was going to stay with you forever, and nothing can be helped about that." Kagome said as she hugged his arm. "I was so happy that I hugged you. The feel of your arms around me, and only around me made me feel complete. . I just had to tell you the way I felt." Kagome said as she stared into Inuyasha eyes.

"Kagome...I guess I never really wanted to hear anything but that from you." Inuyasha said as Kagome smiled at him.

"You did, and you will, every morning for the rest of our lives." Kagome said as she stood on her tip-toes and kissed Inuyasha lightly. "Do you want to see you children?" Kagome asked.

"How many do we have?" Inuyasha asked.

"We have 2 and one is on the way. I went to the doctor and it's a girl. ." Kagome smiled as she felt Inuyasha stop. "What is it?" Kagome asked.

"Come here." Inuyasha said as Kagome walked in front of him. He placed a hand over her stomach and smiled. "We have 3 children.." Inuyasha said softly as he gazed into Kagome's eyes as she nodded.

"Yes, and they are loved so much by every one." Kagome said, she knew that was one of Inuyasha's fears. Inuyasha's eyes widened.

"R-really?" Inuyasha asked.

"Yes, We've done so much good that village treats them with such kindness." Kagome said as she hugged Inuyasha. "We don't have to worry about them going through the pain you went through. They love you and you love them." Kagome added as she smiled. Inuyasha hugged her back.

"Let's go see Inumaya." Inuyasha said remembering his daughter's name. Kagome smiled when he said Inumaya.

"Let's." Kagome said leading him to a small clearing. Standing in the middle were two figures. One was about 3 1/4 feet tall, the other was about 2 ½ feet tall. Both had long hair gleaming in the sun, one had silver hair the other blue/black hair. The silver haired child had brown eyes like Kagome, the blue/black haired child had golden orbs of fierceness.

"Is, Inumaya the one with your hair color?" Inuyasha asked. "And Konna is the one with my hair color?"

"Yes. Inumaya is turning 7 this year, and Konna is turning 4." Kagome said as she smiled. "Konna, Inumaya come see Daddy." Kagome called as Konna was picked up by Inumaya as they ran to Kagome and Inuyasha.

"Hi Daddy!" Inumaya said in a soft girly voice.

"Hi Pappa Inu!" Konna said in a cute little voice. Inuyasha smiled.

"Inumaya, did you want to show me a new attack?" Inuyasha asked picking up Konna.

"Yes!" Inumaya said as if she waited for him to ask her.

"Can you show me?" Inuyasha asked kindly. Kagome smiled, she love her family.

"Yeah!" Inumaya said as she stood back a little. "It's like your Iron Reaver Soul Stealer attack Daddy!" Inumaya said as she crouched down. "Here I go!" Inumaya said as she jumped up. "Talon Light Soul Taker!" Inumaya shouted as she slashed her right hand forward attacking a group of flowers proving her attack worked. Inuyasha guessed that such attack was possible with Kagome's own miko powers. Inuyasha smiled at his daughter as she stood up with a proud look. "How do you like it Daddy?" Inumaya asked as she ran to her father for his approval.

"I loved it honey. You'll be a great fighter when you get older, you'll be able to take care of you sisters." Inuyasha said as Inumaya nodded. Smiling Inuyasha sat down in the flowers. Kagome followed his motion and Inumaya sat on Kagome's lap.

"Mommy, is Daddy sleepy?" Inumaya asked as she whispered to her mother. Kagome smiled.

"Yes, Daddy is sleepy. He just woke up from an old dream." Kagome said as they watched Inuyasha lay on his back with Konna put flowers in his hair as she sat on his chest giggling. Kagome smiled as she watched Inuyasha's eyes glaze over with sleep. Quietly she picked up Konna and smiled.

"Mommy, is Pappa Inu sleeping now?" Konna asked.

"Yeah, let's let Daddy sleep ok Sweetie?" Kagome asked smiling. "Why don't you go pick Mommy and Daddy flowers? I'm sure Daddy would love them." Kagome suggested as the girls nodded and scampered off. Kagome scrawled over to Inuyasha. "Good night my love." Kagome said as she kissed his cheek and rested her head on his chest. "I LOVE YOU." Kagome whispered as Inuyasha's ears deafened.

* * *

The sound of rain drifted into the air. Twitching Inuyasha felt something soft right next to him. Opening his eyes he saw Kagome snuggled up to his side. Whatever he sensed earlier was gone, nothing but the rain and Kagome's sent was left. Moving to his side Inuyasha remembered his dream. It was such a wonderful dream. Caressing her forehead Inuyasha heard her gasp then moan.

"Nn...Inuyasha?" Kagome asked softly as she opened her eyes. Inuyasha met her gaze and smiled.

"The stars are out. You want to go a look at them?" Inuyasha asked as he helped her up. Kagome blushed and nodded yes to him. Leading Kagome by the hand Inuyasha opened the door and lead her outside. He smiled as they saw the first shooting star of many. "Kagome."

"Yeah?" Kagome asked looking at Inuyasha. Stars sparkled in her eyes.

"I love you." Inuyasha said leaning down and pressing his lips lightly against her own.

* * *

Hope you liked it! Please review if you'd like! 


End file.
